Our Last Kiss was in December
by finchelforever123
Summary: Rachel knows she screwed up, when Mr. Shuester gives them a weekly assignment on "feelings" Rachel thinks this is a chance to win Finn back. How does Finn react? and what song does he sing back?   Finchel fluff afterwards


**AN - Well this is my first fanfiction, i worked really hard on it but i know that I still have alot of room for improvement. I have more stories that will be up soon, please read them! **

**enjoy R&R**

**Our last kiss was in December**

"Rachel, can't you see how screwed up I am about this? I've had 2 girlfriends and both of them cheated on me! I'm officially breaking up with you". And he left her alone in the tree farm.

**Rachel's POV**

It's been two weeks since he broke my heart, I know that it's my fault too but he won't even let me apologize. He won't even look at me! I can't believe I was so stupid, the second Santana told me he slept with her I just _had_ to go running off with Noah to make him feel how I felt. That was the worst decision of my life. It cost me the thing that I loved the most. Finn.

He won't even look at me now, he just walks by me in the halls and pretends in not there when were in glee. I've given up on trying to talk to him last week when I corned him after glee rehearsal and he told me that he "lost all respect for me".

Can't he see how sorry I am? Can't he see the fake smile I put on during glee? Can't he see that I'm still in love with him? That's what I ask myself when I lay in bed, and I'm forced to think about how bad I screwed up. How bad I hurt him. He doesn't deserve any of this, I saw him after Quinn broke his heart. I comforted him after Quinn broke his heart. And I knew just how much kissing Noah would hurt him all over again. "Ughhhhh" I cry myself to sleep.

We were all sitting in glee today and for once I actually wasn't paying attention to what Mr. Shue was saying. I was remembering how just a little over a month ago Finn and I were sitting right in the front row and he would lean over and whisper in my ear, or hold my hand, sometimes put his arm around me and every so often he would look into my eyes and tell me he loved me. I miss that. Thinking it was ok, I looked up at him for merely 3 seconds. During those 3 seconds when I looked over at him he turned and looked at me too. "Yes!" I thought "He's finally looking at me since what? 5 weeks now?"

I was wrong; when I looked back at Mr. Shue I heard a sound that was all too familiar. But why was he kicking his chair? My earlier theories about him looking at me being a breakthrough were proven wrong when he just… exploded. "Can you stop staring at me Rachel? I told you we were DONE! ...You. Just leave me alone! I don't need you to be making googly eyes at me at _every _rehearsal. I don't need you anymore. I don't _want_ you anymore!" When I finally processed all the words I couldn't even believe what came out of his mouth. Finn. The Finn that swept me off my feet the moment we met. The Finn that would tell me he loved me every day and would send me good night and good morning texts. The Finn you just broke the last intact parts of my heart, not that there were many. I just looked at him in awe, did he really have the audacity to scream at me, let alone in front of the entire club. Fighting back the tears were hopeless, seeing as during his blow out they had already started streaming down my face. However I whipped them away and bit the inside of my cheek before more started. I opened my mouth to say something but closed it again I was speechless I had nothing to say to him, I wasn't about to start screaming at him, he has to right to be angry after all I really really hurt him. His words kept re-playing in my head "I told you we were DONE! ...You. Just leave me alone!" "I don't need you anymore, I don't _want_ you anymore" it felt like a slap in the face each time. I looked at him, right in the eyes for one last time then I just broke down crying. Scratch that full out bawling. And I ran out of the room, I wasn't about to let him see how much of a mess I am. I ran. I ran from Mr. Shuester's pleas to come back. I ran from the New Directions. I ran from him. And I wasn't coming back.

-one week later-

Ok so my oath to not going back was kinda short lived, 'cause here I am sitting in the choir room waiting for everyone else to get here, because being co-captain I should always be here early no matter what my other captain thinks. I was sitting at the piano debating whether or not to leave before anyone got here but the team needed me and I couldn't let them down with Regionals on the way. Truth be told, I'm not only here because they needed me I'm here because I need glee, no matter what or in this case who was in my way. It was the only thing that made me feel good, now that I've lost everything. A few minutes later people started to fill in, late of course didn't they have any respect for the arts? Finally everyone was there, except Mr. Shue but I kept my head down pretending to be really interested in my novel that I had to read for class, honestly I was just trying to not draw any attention to myself or look at _him_ again. I did _not_ want to be a victim of one of his outbursts again. "OK guys, so this week's assignment is for you to sing a song the express what you're feeling right now, I think we all need this." my head shot up as Mr. Shuester walked into the room, and went to write "feelings" on the white board. "Perfect" I thought "just perfect" I'm feeling so much right now no matter what song I chose is going to end with me crying and Finn getting angry. Whatever, a true artist is about expressing yourself no matter what the consequences' right? And I had just the song.

-three days later-

"Does anyone want to show us what they got?" Mr. Shue asked. Being _Rachel Berry_ my hand shot up immediately, "OK Rachel, good luck" Mr. Shue gestured for me to take the floor. I got to the front of the room and like every other performance I started to explain why I had chosen this song. Still avoiding _his_ eyes I began "As you all know since Christmas it has been Finn and Rachel not_ finchel_" taking a risk I addressed Finn but I still did not meet his eyes "Finn I want you to know how truly sorry I am, I was _so_ stupid and I wish I could take everything back. I know this doesn't mean much to you and that you'll probably never forgive me, I wanted you to know that I still love you and I will always love you they say there is always a place in your heart for your first love. You were my first love Finn, I _never_ loved Jesse they way I loved you and I _never _even cared about Noah" I turned to Puck "No Offense" he shrugged. "This won't make up for anything, I know that Finn but one day I hope they we will be able to speak again." With that gestured to Brad to start my song.

_I still remember the look on your face  
>Been through the darkness at 1:58<br>The words that you whispered for just us to know  
>You told me you loved me so why did you go away, go away <em>

_I do recall now the smell of the rain  
>Fresh on the pavement, I ran off the plane<br>That July 9th the beat of your heart  
>It jumps through your shirt, I can still feel your arms<em>

Gathering up the courage to look at him during this verse I really wanted him to now that I really meant it. But there he was talking to Artie, the nerve of him! I don't care that he hates me he could at least have the decency to not speak while I perform.

_But now I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes  
>All that I know is I don't know<br>How to be something you miss_

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_  
><em>Never imagined we'd end like this<em>  
><em>Your name, forever the name on my lips<em>

Keeping my eyes on him, I saw him freeze. He still didn't look at me yet but this was progress at least he stopped _rudely _talking to Artie.

_I do remember the swing of your step  
>The life of the party, you're showing off again<br>And I roll my eyes and then you pulled me in  
>I'm not much for dancing but for you did<em>

_Because I loved your handshake, meeting my father_  
><em>I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets<em>  
><em>How you'd kiss me when I was in the middle of saying something<em>  
><em>There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions<em>

_And I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes  
>All that I know is I don't know<br>How to be something you miss_

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_  
><em>Never imagined we'd end like this<em>  
><em>Your name, forever the name on my lips, ohh<em>

He looked up at me, and I kept my eyes locked on his for the rest of the song, tears streaming down my face.

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep  
>And I'll feel you forget me like I use to feel you breathe<br>And I'll keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are  
>Hope it's nice where you are<em>

_And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day_  
><em>And something reminds you, you wish you had stayed<em>  
><em>We can plan for a change in weather and time<em>  
><em>I never planned on you changing your mind<em>

_So, I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes_  
><em>All that I know is I don't know<em>  
><em>How to be something you miss<em>

_I never thought we'd ever last kiss_  
><em>Never imagined we'd end like this<em>  
><em>Your name, forever the name on my lips<em>  
><em>Just like our last kiss, forever the name on my lips<em>  
><em>Forever the name on my lips, just like our last<em>

I finished singing, our eyes still locked on each other but the applause suddenly erupted and I broke our gaze. I realized he wasn't clapping maybe he was just so amazed by my voice, yeah that was probably it that happens all the time. _God_ I have to stop with these theories! Because there I was proven wrong again as he got out of his chair and started to storm out. "Finn wait!" I pleaded and grabbed his hand as he passed me. He looked straight into my eyes once again, I braced myself for the yelling but all that came from his mouth was a barely audible whisper "Let go, please". So I let my arms go limp at my sides and he walked out. "Uhm… well… Santana let's see what you got" I sat while Mr. Shue introduced one by one each performer my head in my hands the whole time.

-Thursday-

"Ok guys seeing as Finn was… unable to sing yesterday, I present you with Finn Hudson" I looked around grasping Mr. Shuester's words I hadn't seen Finn all day, I didn't think he would show. There he was walking through the doors as he was being introduced. God why did he have to look so _hot_? I had to get over him, he made it perfectly clear that he no longer wants me.

Snapping me out of my thoughts I heard his voice. Oh how I missed his voice. Then I suddenly grasped the words he was singing.

_I'm so glad you made time to see me.  
>How's life? Tell me how's your family.<br>I haven't seen them in a while.  
>You've been good, busier than ever,<br>_

_We small talk, work and the weather,  
>Your guard is up and I know why.<br>Because the last time you saw me  
>Is still burned in the back of your mind.<br>You gave me roses and I left them there to die._

_So this is me swallowing my pride,  
>Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night,"<br>And I go back to December all the time.  
>It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you.<br>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.  
>I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.<br>I go back to December all the time._

_These days I haven't been sleeping,  
>Staying up, playing back myself leavin'.<br>When your birthday passed and I didn't call.  
>And I think about summer, all the beautiful times,<br>I watched you laughing from the passenger side.  
>Realized that I loved you in the fall.<em>

_So this is me swallowing my pride  
>Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."<br>And I go back to December all the time.  
>It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,<br>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.  
>I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind<br>I go back to December all the time._

_I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile,  
>So good to me, so right<br>And how you held me in your arms that September night -  
>The first time you ever saw me cry.<em>

_Maybe this is wishful thinking,_  
><em>Probably mindless dreaming,<em>  
><em>But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right.<em>

_I'd go back in time and change it but I can't.  
>So if the chain is on your door I understand.<em>

_But this is me swallowing my pride_  
><em>Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."<em>  
><em>And I go back to December...<em>  
><em>It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,<em>  
><em>Wishing I'd realize what I had when you were mine.<em>  
><em>I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.<em>  
><em>I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind<em>

_I go back to December all the time. All the time._

Finally he looked up from the ground, were his eyes had been this whole time. He took a step towards me. "Rach… I want you to know that it hurt me so _so _much when you ran off to Puck. I want you to know that it's going to take a lot for me to gain back your trust, but I want to try. I've realized that over the past weeks that life is unbearable without you." Suddenly he pulled out a box wrapped in Santa Clause paper. "Bro you know Christmas was over like a month and a half ago right?" Puck called out to him. "Shut up" was his reply not even turning to address his friend or ex friend. "Anyway, Rach I bought this for you for Christmas" he pulled out a star necklace. "You're my star, I want you to shine and I'm ready to work at this if you are". He really had to stop saying he isn't good with words cause he's actually amazing with them when he wants to be. I wasn't aware that I was crying until he placed his hand on my cheek and his thumb wiped away the single tear. I wanted to kiss him so badly right now but not wanting to overstep my boundaries I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his neck and felt his arms lock themselves around my waist. As if he could read my mind one of his arms removed itself from my waist and his hand came and lifted up my chin and he pressed his lips to mine.

There would be plenty of time to talk out our issues later, but right now all I needed was him. I pulled back and looked him in the eyes, he gave my one of his lopsided grins right there I pressed my lips back against his. I was with my boy. I had Finn.

And this time I wasn't letting go.

That was until Noah called out to him again and started making fun of him for singing a Taylor Swift song. "Dude I can't believe you sang a chick song, how lame it that?" He looked around to see if anyone was in agreement with him but Kurt was wiping tears out of his eyes. Mike was holding Tina and kissing her when he thought no one was looking, the same went for Sam and Quinn. The other girls, even Santana to my surprise were looking really jealous. Except for Mercedes who like Kurt was also wiping away tears and Artie was sitting in his wheelchair looking happy for Finn and myself. Finn looked down in embarrassment and shoved his hand in his pockets. I walked over to Noah hit him upside the head, not to hard but hard enough to prove a point. I walked back to Finn and laid my head on his chest and my arms around his waist, "I thought it was amazing." I told him. He looked down and smiled at me again.

The bell rang signaling the end of the period, neither Finn nor I moved. "I have a free period now." I said hoping I could just stay in his arms. "I have Spanish." My face fell. "But I don't think Mr. Shue really expects me to come now" he gave me a wink. "Come on" he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards his truck. "Do you have all your stuff for tomorrow, so we don't have to come back later?" he asked me, "Uhh… I just have to pick up one thing". Still holding my hand he led me in the opposite direction to my locker. "What do you need to get?" he asked "You'll see". I opened my locker and searched it for what I needed, I felt his familiar arms wrap themselves around my waist again and he began to kiss my neck, it felt like nothing had ever changed. "Fiiiinnn, your distracting me." "Don't pretend not to like it" he muttered against my neck. I got on my tippy toes to try and reach the top shelf, I normally didn't put anything up there 'cause I can't reach, Finn sensed my struggle and reluctantly pulled away from me. "Do you need help Babe?" "Yeah, do you think you could check the top shelf?" I asked him, my cheeks turning pink. He smirked "Sure, but what exactly am I looking for?" "You'll know when you find it". He reached up and immediately pulled down what I had been looking for, my _Finn_ necklace. He smiled and put in on for me, "Now let's go!" and he pulled me to his truck again.

"Can you at least tell me where you're taking me?" I whined "Where's the fun in that?" He parked his truck and pulled out a blanket from the back and covered my eyes with his hand. When he finally let me see where we were I had a sense of déjà vu when we were sitting in the exact same spot of the park where I had once sung when Burt was in the hospital. Finn spread out the blanket and sat down, I went to sit down beside him but he put his arm around my waist and pulled me into his lap and rested his head on my shoulder. We started talking about nothing in particular, just enjoying each other's company. Once everything was resolved Finn started playing with our intertwined fingers and my hair, kissing my head every once and a while. I could tell he missed this, so did I, I put my arms around his neck and played with the short hairs that were there, I loved his hair. Soon enough this led to us making out on the blanket. He stopped, looked at his watch and picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder along with the blanket and started to run to his truck. "Crap if we don't leave now we're gonna miss dinner" Finn started his truck and made his way towards his house. "Finn you don't have to bring me to your house for dinner, I'm perfectly capable of making my own meal." I laughed "Are you kidding me Rach? After this you're lucky if I don't call you in the middle of the night, I missed you so much and I'm not leaving you ever again!" I smiled and scooted towards him, oh how I loved his car's bench seats. I held his hand and laid my head on his arm the rest of the way home.

When we got to the Hudson/Hummel residence Finn opened the door and called for his mom to come over, I sat down on the stairs right by the door to untie my boots and while I was untying the right without even thinking Finn knelt down and untied the left. "Finn what was it that you needed?" Finn stood up and helped me up as well, he placed his arm around my waist and looked down at his mother proudly "Mom, I would like you to meet my girlfriend: Rachel Barbra Berry!" Carole looked up at her son confused "Honey are you forgetting that I know who she is? You guys dated for 4 months already" Finn smiled at his mom and I "Yeah but I was stupid and broke up with her, but mom she took me back today!" Finn looked as if he was going to start jumping up and down, and he squeezed me closed to his side. Carole burst into giggles but pulled us both into a group hug "Well, in happy for you guys" she said smiling at us both "Dinner will be ready in 5 minutes, why don't you 2 love birds go help Kurt set the table?" "Sure thing Ma"

Finn and I walked toward the Hudson/Hummel dining room and I felt Finn's hot breath in my ear, "Don't worry I called my mom before and told her you were coming, completely vegan meal for the most wonderful girl in the world" Oh my goodness could he get any better? I reached up to kiss him, his hand making their way down to my butt that was until we heard Kurt clear his throat. Finn shot him a glare and I smacked his arm "C'mon, we promised your mom we would help set the table" we all helped set the table, Finn "introduced" me to Burt the same way he did with Carole and Burt also gave us both a hug. I was helping Carole carry the food into the dining room, after thanking her for making me a vegan meal of course, when I saw her staring at me "Is everything ok Mrs. Hummel?" "Dear, call me Carole, and yes everything is perfect. I'm just so happy the 2 of you kids got back together; I could just tell Finn was crushed after Christmas he barley spoke and he would just come home and lock himself in his room. Believe it or not he even missed a couple meals!" we both laughed "Believe me Carole, no one is happier than me, and I am incredibly sorry for how my actions affected Finn and your family, but I promise this time is different. The time apart taught us how much we really need each other." Carole smiled and gave me another hug.

Dinner was amazing, the Hummel's are really easy to talk to and it never felt awkward, also Finn held my hand most of the time which always helps. After dinner was over, I volunteered for me and Finn to do the dishes, I had to make another good impression with Burt and Carole after the whole thing I caused over Christmas. Finn didn't look too pleased but after he realized that this gave us some alone time, he was all for it. After the dishes were finished Finn and I went into the living room to join the rest of the Hummel's, Kurt was in the recliner texting Blaine while Burt and Carole where sitting on the couch so Finn pulled me over to the love seat. When I sat down on the end Finn spread himself across the length of the couch, even though his feet went off the end he didn't seem to care. He put his head in my lap and looked up at me while I looked down at him and played with his hair, Burt even had a football game on and he wasn't paying attention, _whoa_!Kurt looked up from his phone, smiled and then started tapping away. I heard the sound of a picture being taken and both Finn and I looked up at him, "Dude creepy much?" Finn laughed "Well, you guys are just too cute and I had to share the news with Blaine." I smiled, I was really glad Kurt finally found someone "Hey Kurt take a picture of this, I need a new profile picture." I bent my head down to kissed Finn and I heard the _click_ come from Kurt's IPhone. I pulled away to see Carole smiling at us and Burt gave Finn a nod.

Later on that night Finn drove me back home, and left with a kiss and an "I'm picking you up in the morning, be ready. I love you". I went up to my room and turned on my computer, thankfully I had no homework that night. Once my computer turned on, I logged onto facebook to see that Kurt had uploaded the picture from this afternoon. With a few clicks it was now my new profile picture. I scrolled through my news feed, and smiled at Kurt's new status: _So glad brother and brother's significant other are back together, congrats guys. _I liked his status. Finn came online and started talking to me about random things and I got a bunch of notifications on my new picture, everyone in glee liked it, well except Santana. I went to check the comments.

**Puck Puckerman** Get some Berry!

**Tina Cohen-Chang** Shut up Puck its sweet, congrats guys we missed Finchel!

**Brittany s. Pears **did you know dolphins are just gay sharks?

**Mike Chang** I agree with Tina, love you babe 3

**Mercedes Jones** FINALLY! 3 & Britt just leave that alone

**Artie Abrams** what Cedes said ^

**Kurt Hummel** I took this; you can thank me for my amazing photography skills later.

I laughed at Kurt's comment, no mean comments yet, good! I kept scrolling down…

**Quinn Fabray **yaaaay no more drama -.-

**Sam Evans **:D

That was it for the nice comments, even before I read Santana's comment I knew she wasn't going to be congratulating us.

**Santana Lopez **Hey Man Hands don't keep your hopes up, he'll get annoyed of you talking all the time like everyone one else has and come crawling back to me :)

I was just about to shut down my computer when another comment came up.

**Finn Hudson **Shut up Santana; I don't need you stupid comments ruining my girlfriend's picture. Leave her alone, I love her and I never stopped loving her. Hell I never get tired of Rachel's voice and it is far from annoying. And never in your wildest dreams will I ever go back to you. Love you Rach 3 3 3 3

I smiled, how did I get the most wonderful guy in the entire world?

**Rachel Berry **thanks FinnyI love you too! … So much 3 3 3

**Finn Hudson **Babe go look at my profile!

I left my picture and did as I was told, when I got to on Finn's profile the first thing I noticed was his profile picture was the same as mine, how cheesy! Also his relations ship status was _In a relationship with Rachel Berry_ and his newest status said "Glad to finally have my girl back! If any of you jerks try and slushy her, you don't want to know what will happen. Rachel Barbra Berry… I am forever yours faithfully 3" tears started forming in my eyes, and I got my phone and called Finn. "Hey Baby" he answered "Finn that was absolutely beautiful, I love you so so so much!" he laughed "I'm glad, and I love you too, always have always will. But you need to get to bed now, I'll pick you up at 7. Sweet dreams" "Good night Finn" I hung up and slept a full night for the first time since Christmas.

The next morning at 7 o'clock sharp Finn knocked on my door, and I answered since my dads had already left for work. I opened up the door and Finn walked right in, grabbed me and spun me around. "Hello to you too" I giggled "Hey" he knelt down and kissed me. "Ok Mr. Romance we better get too school." He grabbed my bag, put it over his shoulder and held my hand to the car, opening my door and lifted me in.

When we got to school he carried my bag again and held my hand as he walked me to my locker, luckily out lockers are only 2 away from each other and then Kurt's is only 5 down from Finn's. We got to our lockers and Kurt greeted us, we both had Spanish first period so we got out our books and started walking to Mr. Shue's class when Karofsky and Azimo came down the hall both with slushies in their hands, Karofsky with a cherry one and Azimo with a grape one. Soon enough Finn and I were both covered in slushy and my new shirt was now stained red, Finn was about to go after them when I held him back, "Finn it's not worth it, besides grape is my favorite flavor."

We walked into Spanish 10 minutes late, but being in glee had prepared us for the worst so after a trip to our lockers for a new shirt and then a few minutes in the bathroom we were as good as new. Mr. Shuester looked up from his desk rolled his eye knowing exactly what just happened "We're working on conjugating verbs in pairs, I suspect you two will be together?" he laughed "That's right Mr. Shue" Finn told him. "Ok, well get to it". I helped Finn with his verbs but by the end of class he still didn't get them. "I'll see you at lunch Babe I gotta get to math." He pecked my cheek and ran off.

An hour and a half later Finn slid into the seat next to me with his lunch. "Hey guys" he said to Kurt, Mercedes, Artie, Mike, Tina and Puck who were sitting next to us. "Ok so I have a big announcement" Kurt said jumping up and down "Blaine's transferring to McKinley!" I jumped out of Finn's grasp and went over to hug Kurt. "I'm happy for you bro" Finn said and bumped his fist to Kurt's. Then Finn pulled me onto his lap "Now he'll have someone here to make him as happy as you make me" he whispered in my ear, apparently he whispered a little loudly cause everyone at our table "awwww'd" well Noah didn't but you could see by the look on his face that he wanted to. I hugged Finn "You know your amazing right?" "Only 'cause my girlfriend tells me so everyday" he winked at me.

Once school was over Finn brought me back to his house since Burt and Carole were at work and Kurt went over to Blaine's to prepare him for McKinley. Finn put on a movie for us and sat back down; I pulled myself onto his lap and snuggled into his chest. "I missed you, you know. When we weren't together. I used to go to bed at night and think about how stupid I was and how I hope the next day at school you would actually talk to me or at least look at me." I told him "I missed you to baby, I would sit in my room and wish that I had told you about Santana. That was what ruined everything." I frowned "No Finn, it was my fault. I had no right to be mad at you, we weren't together at the time and I knew deep down you didn't tell me about it because you didn't want to hurt me. And then I went off with Noah, knowing it would hurt you but I wasn't thinking clearly." He held my closer "we both messed up, but let's put all that behind us and start all over. Ok? And no more lies, like I said before" I smiled up at him, "Well…" Finn's eyes widened "I'm kidding, no more lies" I agreed. I completely forgot about the movie as Finn leaned in to press his lips to mine.

I walked into school with Finn Monday morning, although most people hate Monday's there my favorite. On Monday's I have all my classes with Finn and we have glee after school.

The day passed quickly and I soon found myself sitting in the choir room waiting for Mr. Shue to come in. Once he did, Finn's hand shot up right away. I looked at him with a confused expression. He smiled at me, not giving me any clues about what he was about to do. "Mr. Shue I have something I would like to perform" Finn stated, and Mr. Shuester wore the same expression I have. "Umm… yeah sure Finn go ahead." He said taking a leftover seat. "Well, Rach this is for you" Finn stood and winked at me.

_Another day  
>Without your smile<br>Another day just passes by  
>But now I know<br>How much it means  
>For you to stay<br>Right here with me_

_The time we spent apart will make our love grow stronger  
>But it hurt so bad I can't take it any longer<em>

_I wanna grow old with you_  
><em>I wanna die lying in your arms<em>  
><em>I wanna grow old with you<em>  
><em>I wanna be looking in your eyes<em>  
><em>I wanna be there for you<em>  
><em>Sharing in everything you do<em>  
><em>I wanna grow old with you<em>

_A thousand miles between us now_  
><em>It causes me to wonder how<em>  
><em>Our love tonight remains so strong<em>  
><em>It makes our risk right all along<em>

_The time we spent apart will make our love grow stronger_  
><em>But it hurt so bad I can't take it any longer<em>

_I wanna grow old with you_  
><em>I wanna die lying in your arms<em>  
><em>I wanna grow old with you<em>  
><em>I wanna be looking in your eyes<em>  
><em>I wanna be there for you<em>  
><em>Sharing everything you do<em>  
><em>I wanna grow old with you<em>

_Things can come and go I know but_  
><em>Baby I believe<em>  
><em>Something's burning strong between us<em>  
><em>Makes it clear to me<em>

_I wanna grow old with you_  
><em>I wanna die lying in your arms<em>  
><em>I wanna grow old with you<em>  
><em>I wanna be looking in your eyes<em>  
><em>I wanna be there for you<em>  
><em>Sharing everything you do<em>  
><em>I wanna grow old with you<em>

I walked up to Finn, who pulled me into a bear hug. "I love you" he stated "I love you too". "Rachel Berry, I'm forever yours… "Faithfully" I finished for him.

He pulled his head down to press his lips to mine.

And this is when I knew, we were going to be ok. Because I Rachel Berry was in love with Finn Hudson and Finn Hudson was in love with I Rachel Berry.


End file.
